Mother Okaasan
by MyLatte
Summary: In which we find out why Kyoya is called the 'mother' of the club. No pairings, and no flames please. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY KYOYA!


My first Ouran fic, I'm happy~!

Well, I thought of this idea randomly, I think I was thinking about Kyoya being the mother of the group, and then I thought about mothers day, and some random things, and then I thought of this. The characters are a little OOC, but I tried to make it as close to the anime as possible. But I'm kind of happy with how it turned out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Mother Okaasan**

by MyLatte

Haruhi placed a toy car on the ground, and pushed it towards her little cousin, making a 'broom' noise with her lips as she did so.

Miyako – as mentioned earlier, her cousin, she was babysitting for the afternoon after school, just while her mother was out getting some errands done – giggled and clapped her hands in delight, which, in turn, made Haruhi smile too.

She loved looking after Miyako; she was just the most gorgeous little girl. Being two years old, she was that adorable age, not as high-maintenance as a newborn, and not as independent as a child.

"Haru, Haru!" She exclaimed, pushing the car back towards her older cousin. "Let's drive the car around on pretend roads!"

"Alright, sweetie, I'll be the red car, and you can be the blue car." Haruhi answered, pushing said car off in a random direction with her index finger. She couldn't deny that it was fun, and it gave her a sense of fulfillment, making someone else happy.

She was in the middle of pushing the cars around, when she heard a knock at her door.

"I'll be one second, Miyako; I'm just going to answer it." She petted her cousin's hair as she stood up.

She turned the door handle and pulled it open. She half sighed when she saw who it was. "Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki greeted. "You left your History book on one of the tables in the club. Kyoya and I stayed a little later to clean up somewhat, and I saw it, so we decided to come and drop it off." He held out the blue textbook, and she grabbed it from his hands.

"Thanks senpais, I needed this, I have homework due in on Thursday," She nodded slightly. "I guess since you guys came all the way out here, I am going to invite you in for a cup of tea." She stood against the door to allow them inside.

While she busied herself fixing the drinks in the kitchen, the two boys took a seat on her couch.

"Oh, by the way, who is this little girl here?" Tamaki asked, pointing to Miyako, who was still playing with the cars.

"Right, I forgot to introduce her to you guys. This is Miyako, my cousin, I'm looking after her this afternoon while her mother is out shopping and my papa is at work."

"She's quite lovely." Kyoya commented.

"Mm, yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous, I love looking after her." She answered. "Miyako, this is Kyoya and Tamaki, my friends."

She looked up at them with wide eyes, and smiled. "Hi!"

Haruhi walked out of her kitchen and handed two mugs of steaming hot tea to the boys. "Here you go, but be careful, they're quite hot." She instructed, before taking a seat next to Tamaki.

"Oh, Haruhi, you sound so cute when you say that!" He grinned, and laughed at the same. On the contrary, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Miyako, look out, your finger…" she tried to warn. Miyako's right index finger was right in the way of where she was going to drive her toy car. But it was too late, she pushed it over it. Tears formed in her eyes, and she started to cry.

"Let me see," She hopped off the couch to examine her cousin's finger. There was a small cut in it. "Don't worry about it, I'll get you a band-aid, and it will be okay." But Miyako still was crying.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "Give her to me."

"Oh…um…okay?" She looked confused, but picked up the little girl and handed her to him, who balanced her on his knee.

"You cut your finger, did you?" He asked her. "Ooh, that looks like it hurts, maybe we'll have to fix that up, but I'm sure it will be fine. Here, let me…" He wiped the tiny bit of blood with his finger away from hers.

Slowly, she stopped crying, and her face broke out into a grin.

"Here you go," He placed her back on the ground, and she went back over to her cars, leaving Haruhi stunned and Tamaki chuckling (on account of Haruhi's reaction).

"Senpai, I had no idea you were good with children." She remarked.

"Well," He replied. "I'm not just called the mother of the club because I'm the vice-president."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
